


The Heir

by TheLastTypewriter



Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastTypewriter/pseuds/TheLastTypewriter
Summary: A secret hides on Themyscira, one Diana doesn't want the world to know about...yet.
Relationships: Superman/Wonder Woman (Mentioned)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	The Heir

**Author's Note:**

> Another story that has been on my mind and it wouldn't leave me alone until I posted it here. I hope you enjoy even though it might be short.

The arrows fly through the air and hit their targets. Sword clashes against sword which creates sparks. Spears thrust forward but are blocked by shields all the while women wrestle with one another.

Above the training arena two figures watch the warriors strengthen themselves. “Watch them, watch how they train and ready themselves. An Amazon must be at the ready to defend our home and their fellow sisters,” A dark haired woman, dressed in royal attire and fitted with a crown says to the small child next to her.

“Mother? When can I begin my training?” 

Diana looks down at her son, “Not yet Jason; you’re still too young.” She places her hand on his head, petting him with care.

“But mother, I’m ready now,” Jason pleads with her. “I am the same age you were when you started your training; Artemis told me and I can feel myself getting strong.”

Diana curses under her breath, planning to speak with Artemis later. “There is a difference between being feeling strong and knowing how to use your strength.” She says as she stares into her son’s eyes to get her point across to him. “You must first get your gifts under control and then you will move on to your training.”

“I understand,” Jason looks down at the floor.

Diana, sensing her son’s sadness, lowers herself to her knees, places her hand on his cheek and smiles sweetly at the young boy, “My beautiful child, you look more like your father everyday and I can see the same feeling of determination in you that he has.”

Jason smiles at his mother, wiping the near tears in his eyes. He knows how much she likes to speak of his father, a man he has never met.

“If he was with us, he could have done a better job on teaching you how to control your abilities. He would have been the perfect teacher…instead of me.” Diana’s face turns sad and looks away from Jason.

He places his little hands on his mother’s shoulder, “You’re doing your best mother; I know father would be happy with how you are training me to use my power.”

Diana looks up at Jason, places her hand on his chest; she can feel his heart through his chiton fashioned from his father’s red cape. “You don’t only have his handsome face but you have his spirit.”

“Thank you mother; I will make you and father proud,” Jason says with such strong confidence.

“We know you will my child,” Diana says and places a kiss on his cheek. She stands back up and stares out to her fellow Amazons who continue to train, “And the day will come when you return order and justice to the troubled world out there.”

“From all the stories you told me, is the world really that bad mother?” Jason asks.

Diana answers, “Yes it is Jason but you can save it and the people. The Amazons will be there to aid you.”

Jason smiles, filling himself with pride. The sound of swords clashing again and women letting out battle cries gets his attention and focuses on their sparring match.

Diana smiles as she continues to look at her son, _‘You will make us proud Jason; you will free your father from the Phantom Zone and once the three of us are reunited, we will restore order to this world.’_ The look on Diana’s face changes from loving to stern. _‘Let them try and stop us this time, this is for the own good.’_

Fin 


End file.
